


My Sunshine

by Ironiati



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, Gore, Heavy Angst, Inspired by you are my sunshine, M/M, Supernatural Elements, detailed description of wounds, during the explosion, flashbacks are in italics, its a long one, no happy ending, protect our old soldiers 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironiati/pseuds/Ironiati
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end this way, it wasn't supposed to end with one of them dead. They were supposed to retire to the seashore and live the rest of their lives happy and at peace.But life is never that simple, was it?To keep the love of his life safe and alive he would do anything, even sell his soul to the devil...





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot inspired by the song You are my sunshine. There are no happy endings in this one. Be warned there are graphic descriptions of gore and injuries. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**_“You are my sunshine_ **

**_My only sunshine …”_**

He tried to get Jack away, to get him to leave him but his husband was a stubborn fool and one of the many reasons he had fallen for him in the first place. When the first initial blast occurred he tried to cover Jack with his own body, but they were too close to the epicenter, too close to the initial shock waves that rattled the building to its core. He could feel the gigajoules of energy burning into his back but they force was too much and they were thrown aside. When the world returned, the once lit hallway was darkened, the only source of light was the flames that threaten to engulf them in her fiery embrace. For Gabriel, it was as if time moved in slow motion, his head pumping and he felt a few broken ribs as he tried to inhale whatever oxygen was left.

**_“You make me happy..”_ **

He tried to get up, to push himself past the pain but when he looked down he saw metal rebar sticking out of his left thigh, a massive concrete structure had collapsed on top of his left leg and he saw in horror how he couldn't feel it, couldn’t feel from his knee down. His vision blurred as he pushed aside smaller rubble and he gagged at the gruesome state of his leg. Bone and flesh mingling with the ash, his leg destroyed by the sheer weight of the slab. That’s when the world froze and sped up. The roaring of flames and the screeching of twisting steel beams was overbearing but nothing mattered, his shattered leg, the rebar, the blood gushing from his right side of his head. The only thing Gabriel cared was for one man,

“Jack!” he screamed, his voice hoarse by the toxic fumes that scraped against his vocal cords,

_“Jack!...”_

**_“...When skies are grey_ ** _  
_

_A soft smile, gentle caresses, whispers filled with promises and hope. Jack was like the sun, he was warm and gentle, he cared for everyone around them and loved to do good, he would stop and help an old lady cross the road, he would empty his wallet to an old homeless man. In the beginning, Gabriel teased him, called him out on it but all Jack did was a smile and shrugged, ‘It’s the right thing to do’ he whispered and he looked at the darker man with warm blue eyes. Eyes that reminded him of the clear summer sky, not a cloud in the sky and inviting. He felt himself lose him myself, almost as if he could fly and soar like the owls he loved so much. To Gabriel, Jack was like the beacon of hope, love, and faith. He felt as if his own darkness was pushed back just by being near Jack._

_Even if all the blood on his hands, Jack was always there to pull him out of the suffocating nightmare that was eating him alive. During those nights, Jack would hold him and hum a tune he had heard from somewhere, no questions were asked, no demands or acquisitions, Jack was gentle and he was kind. Jack was also fierce, on the battlefield and behind the podium. He knew were to hit, where to flash a smile, where to insert a pretty white lie. He could make a room full of politician eat out of his hand but he never did that with him. Jack was loving…_

_Jack was home..._

**_“You'll never know, dear…”_ **   
  
A prone figure caught his blurred vision and he whimpered, he pushed himself, fuel by a sudden rush of adrenaline. Blood trailing behind him like a path to ruins. A broken heart shattering with each inch he pulled himself, “J-Jack?... Jackie?” he called out, desperation filling his voice as he dragged himself further, it felt like forever before he reached his lover, his love and he saw what was left made him scream in agony.

**_“How much I love you”_ **

_“Gabe, you know how you’re a huge sap? Calling me sunshine and mi sol?” It was a cool autumn night where it was still warm during the day but the crisp night air reminded everyone that soon the seasons will change, they laid in bed and limbs tangled. Jack’s head laying on top of Gabe’s chest, wedding rings glimmering in the moonlight. He hummed in response and smiled as Jack traced a cluster of freckles on his shoulder, “well if I’m the sun… you’re the moon. You’re mysterious but anyone can rely on you. You’re their guiding light when they're lost. You have stars littering your body like the star-filled night you watch over. A silent protector, a silent guardian. You’re the gentle breeze, the musical melody of waves rolling onto shore when you’re full. You’re the hushed whispers of those who gaze up at you in awe and wonder...”_

_“And you call me a sap” Gabriel mumbled but felt himself smile, it was nights like these where they could be themselves, no rank or responsibilities mattered and it was just them two. It was moments like these that made Gabriel's dark corner of his mind retreat, the nightmares that clawed their way around his eyes reside and the hope and love fill him to the brim._

**_“Please don't take my sunshine away”_ **

“Jackie...no, _dios_ ...no… no… Jack, _mi amor_!” He weeps as he pushed himself over the other, chest was still. Skin cold as ice, the once pale and warm skin turning blue and grey. Jack’s head was turned the other way but the body wasn’t too far gone that he couldn’t turn his head towards him. Lifeless eyes looked back at him, the once bright eyes that held anger, determination, joy, and love were just two soulless orbs, not a drop of shine in them and he cried, he poured his soul over the body of his lover and he looked at two nasty cuts down his face, blood oozing even if the body was no longer living. He screamed in agony once again as the toxic fumes destroyed his vocal cords, he cried and pleaded to the god he long ago lost faith too to help him, to not forsaken his children. Because Jack couldn’t die, not yet, Jack can’t die, he’s the sun… the warmth… the hope. The world needs Jack Morrison.

Gabriel needed Jack to keep him sane, to smile and laugh at his ridiculous jokes, to fondly watch as he dressed up for Halloween and played with the children, to brush away the traces of nightmares that lingered as he recalled the family he couldn’t save all those years ago, to whisper ‘I love you’ into the comms as he boarded his transport for a mission. The way he pushed past staff members as they returned to pull Gabriel into a hug, reputation be damned, protocols be damned.

The only thing that mattered was Jack, safe and alive...

**_“The other night, dear_ **

**_As I lay sleeping “_ **

_“Come on Jackie, don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little motorcycle?” Gabriel smirked as he held his hand out to the other, it was the first leave they had in months and it was a special day, only if Jack got on the bike. “I’m not afraid! I just rather not ride on a death trap…” Gabriel let out a deep chuckle and fondly smiled, “you're telling me, the love of my life and stroke-commander of the most feared and respected organization is afraid of a bike? The Jack Morrison who took down countless Omnics and jumped into the face of danger is afraid of-“_

_He was cut off by Jack’s pout and he smiled, “Jack… do you trust me?” He held his hand out again and the blond looked straight into those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much and he smiled, “with my life” he then took Gabriel’s hand without hesitation and climbed behind other, holding onto him with his dear life._

_The ride was smooth and at some point, Jack’s initial fear was overcome with exhilarating wondering, he looked around as lights blurred past them, as Gabriel expertly maneuvered the machine as of it was part of him, vehicle and man as one._

_Their destination was a secluded park, the sun beginning to fall below the horizon and casting a gentle glow over them, there was a table and chairs set up and among the trees were lights that twinkle like fireflies. Gabe led Jack to the table where Jesse smiled and pulled the chairs out, “heya boss, sir” he greeted and Gabriel gripped his shoulder and fondly brought the kid into a hug. Ana and Amelié were the servers and smiled warmly at the two, Jack was beyond confused until they finished eating and a soft and familiar melody filled the air. Gabriel stood and held his hand out to Jack, a warm smile spread on his face, “care to dance with me?” Jack was a terrible dancer, Gabe knew that and yet he took his hand and joined him on a patch of grass and swayed to the music, letting Gabe take the lead._

_From the corner of his eyes, he saw their friends and family surrounding them, all of them wearing a warm smile. “Jackie…” Gabriel whispered and pulled back enough to look into surprised blue eyes, “when I first met you, you were infuriating and annoying, there were moments I wanted to punch you but then I saw the man behind all that, I saw the Jack Morrison who had a heart of gold, a kind soul and fierce personality. You ground me and push me to be better, you’re my partner in everything, from S.E.P to the war, even now you still believe in me and surprisingly you haven’t ran away yet but I hope you won’t because I don’t know what I would do without you. You-you’re my other half, my soulmate and I’m glad I met you and I-“ Gabriel cleared his throat and he slowly sank to one knee, “-I want to ask you Jack Morrison, will you marry me? To be partners in more more thing?”_

_Having those important to him witness the private moment, the loving embrace and tears of joy filled every pair of eyes, even Gerald who was known to hold on a lot of emotions, both men buried their face in each other’s shoulder as they whispered promises and loving words, Gabriel slipping the ring onto Jack’s finger and kissed him, pouring everything he couldn’t say in words into the kiss._

_It was a pure moment,_

_It was a happy moment..._

**_“I dreamed I held you in my arms”_ **

“Don’t leave me Jackie... _mi sol,_ don’t leave..” he didn’t care as another piece of wall crashed around them, he didn’t care as the flames inched closer, all that mattered was Jack, to smile his smile, to hear his laugh, to touch his warm skin. He felt the pricks of panic slither around his throat at the thought of being alone, of living a life without Jack in it. Tears continued to spill as he gently wiped away the blood from his face and slowly closed his eyes before they froze that way. It was what he deserved. “They’ll come to get us, they’ll patch you up… and you’ll yell at me for being careless, I’ll listen this time baby, I promise I’ll listen.. just please open your eyes…please, Jackie… I can’t do this without you.”

He felt his own strength leaving him as he pressed his forehead against Jack’s, they knew a life of a soldier was filled with more dangers than whatnot, that all it took was one mission to tear them apart but not this, they were done, they were free…

They were free…

“I love you Jack, I love you… my beautiful sunshine”

Perhaps it was his own impending death that made him see the ghostly being stand in front of him, black mist rolling over him in coils. Face obstructed by a hood and a bone white mask, in another other circumstance he would have laughed but he knew what it was, who it was and he pleaded, “save him… save him!” His grip tighten over Jack’s still body and the figure watched in eerie interest.

“The balance between life and death is a delicate matter…”

“I don’t care, I can’t live on this forsaken planet without him, even if I destroy the fabric of time and bend the rules I’ll climb to heaven and take him back with me… so please, please save him! The world needs him”

The world needed the sun, the warmth, the love that Jack have given, Gabriel was none of that. He was cold, isolated and no one would miss him, he made sure of that when he ordered everyone to leave the base, he tore into their hearts, destroyed friendships and bonds he vowed to never hurt. He did it to protect them all, from the mole that dig its claws into their peaceful home.

Like a plague, it brought everything the worked for to the ground and now he was alone, alone to face the beast. “Please…

“Save….”

“ _Him…_.”

**_“When I awoke, dear_ **

**_I was mistaken “_ **

_“Come on Gabi, the world would still spin without us at the helm. This is our honeymoon and I’m not going to let the damn counsel ruin it for us” Gabriel huffed and turned to look at his husbands handsome face from behind his sunglasses and let the wind wrap around him, renting the convertible was the best idea he had. “But what if something-“_

_“Ana will take care of it, Jesse too… now come on babe, where’s that carefree man I feel in love with?” Jack teased and it made Gabe roll his eyes fondly, he reached over and intertwined his fingers with Jack’s,” sorry, you’re right they can handle a couple weeks without us. But did we really have to drive through the middle nowhere?” He heard Jack’s laughter and he couldn’t help but smile in return._

_“If I remembered correctly, you’re the one that wanted to see the beauty of rural Indiana. Endless cornfields for as long as the eyes can see, impressed yet city boy?” the tease made Gabriel playful shove jack before shrugging, “I guess It’s alright, lots of sunshine too” he glanced from the corner of his eyes and brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed Jack’s knuckles. “Just wait until we get to Cali, then I’ll show you the real city farm boy” they laughed and let whatever worry blow in the breeze. A wonderful memory, full of love and happiness._

**_“Please don't take my sunshine away”_ **

“A life for life… what will you give for his life?” The figure asked as Gabriel cupped Jack’s cheek and rubbed his thumb gently over stiff skin, “Anything, Whatever my life is worth I’ll give it to him” black smoke rolled off the figures coat and and wrapped around in a circle, the fire pausing at the edge, “A man with blood on his hands, innocent blood and more sins than one can count, how would that help him?” Gabriel forced his eyes open and kept his blurred focus on Jack, “My soul then, take my soul...The world doesn’t need the darkness that my name created, the world needs him…”

A dark chuckle filled Gabriel’s core and the figure began to dissolve in a pillar of black mist, “your soul will be mine as well as your body and mind...you don’t want death, but you want the power to destroy those who killed your beloved. Forever a spectre to watch over the one he loves while doing the devil’s work”

“I always had the devil's luck on my side…”

“If that’s what you wish, Gabriel Reyes”

Gabe smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cold lips, “I’ll do anything for him” he whispered as the mist enveloped the former Blackwatch Commander in a blanket of darkness, his injuries disappearing as he held onto Jack for as long as he could, “I’ll see you again mi sol… soon” he whispered with all the love and pain he could muster as he looked up and saw Talon agents storming the ruins, “I will not fail you... **_not again_ **” his eyes bled from chocolate brown to crimson red as the figure took over Gabriel’s body, A dark laughter ringing from him as he disappeared into the fiery inferno in a mist of black smoke.

In his place where Gabriel once laid was a smokey red orb, drifting into Jack’s chest before the once dead man gasped awake with a start.

“Gabriel!!”

**_“Please don't take my sunshine away…”_ **


End file.
